25 Words
by one.twilight.sun
Summary: I got 25 random prompts from a friend and this is the result.  It's all different genres from romance to humor to angst and includes all sorts of characters from HP.  Knock yourself out.


_Author's Note: Another round of prompts from my best friend. Mostly canon—involves a lot of different characters. Let me know what you think!_

_Frightening  
><em>Harry hadn't had much experience with "the morning after" but he hadn't expected Ginny to look so…frightening. However, being a smart man, he said not a word.

_Graveyard  
><em>Minerva's eyes swept the castle courtyard: the injured slowly picking themselves up, the dead strewn about, the destruction wrought—it looked like a graveyard.

_Galloping  
><em>A groan issued from Percy as he slowly regained consciousness to find the Minister of Magic standing over him, amusement evident in his face. "There are certain phrases that you really shouldn't use with a centaur, Percy. 'Galloping across fields' is one of them."

_Annual  
><em>The children watched as their mother cast canary bird charms at their father, giggling to each other at the annual fight. How did Daddy forget their anniversary _every year_? "Every year, Ron!" Mummy shrieked, yellow feathers flying from her wand.

_Nagging  
><em>He used to think of his mother's, well, _mothering, _as nagging, loving, but still nagging. Then Fred was killed and suddenly her constant concerns and worry were the healing balm he needed.

_Bogart  
><em>"Cho, why did the Bogart turn into a wig when you faced it? A _black-haired _wig?"  
>A faint flush covers Cho's cheeks. "No reason."<p>

_Swindling  
><em>There was something about this Mundungus Fletcher that Aberforth didn't like, but he needed that shattered mirror the oily salesman had—he just hoped that Fletcher wasn't trying to rip him off.

_Fangirl  
><em>Neville stared in shock as the teenage girl continued to talk long after he'd stopped listening. "And I researched the classes you took when you were at Hogwarts and have created a moving diorama of your day-to-day life including the time when you took over the Hogwarts resistance to face up to the Carrows and leading up to the moment when you were in the Battle of Hogwarts and sliced off Nagini's head—which was super-cool—and following that, I have a second diorama of…"

_Nubile  
><em>He wouldn't expect the first word to come to his head after accidentally coming across Hermione bathing in the woods to be "nubile" but since it was closely followed by "naked" and "boobs" he knew he was still okay.

_Obsessive  
><em>He knew that Draco was out there in the castle somewhere, plotting something evil, something that his Dark Master had assigned to him to carry out. His fingers moved over the Marauder's Map—he was going to find out exactly what Draco Malfoy was involved in.

_Freezing  
><em>Despite the winter winds and the freezing snow, Ginny had never felt warmer, cuddled in the arms of her husband.

_Ice Cream  
><em>It was supposed to have been a simple family outing, but when the Weasley boys were involved… "George—"  
>"It's Fred, Mum."<br>"Fred—"  
>"Just kidding, it's me, George."<br>"Whichever one you are! Stop making ice cream bombs!"

_Wicked  
><em>He'd caught her in a darkened and little used corridor and pressed her up against a wall, so close that she could feel every inch of his body from his torso on down as his mouth captured her ear and sucked, sending hot chills through her.

_Hipster  
><em>The first time Hermione and Ron went out on a proper Muggle date, she burst into laughter at his attire. He'd worn punk skinny jeans, cowboy boots, a polo shirt and a leather jacket—mixing all the latest trends over the past 10 years.

_Ivy  
><em>She refused to have her death be due to some overgrown weed.

_Gold Digging  
><em>Ginny and Hermione looked at each other knowingly when Pansy walked into the ballroom draped in costly jewels and the latest fashions, on the arm of a wizard forty years older than her.

_Warrior  
><em>It was strange seeing his mother in this light, her eyes blazing with fire, her wand moving at lightning speed as she battled the deadliest witch in wizard-kind. And won.

_Chess  
><em>Hugo's favorite thing was to play chess with his father because he would always tell him his favorite story: the time when his dad helped find the Philosopher's Stone.

_Meddlesome  
><em>Rose and Scorpius broke apart guiltily when a small giggle erupted from behind the bushes. Summoning the culprit out of their hiding spot, they weren't very surprised to find it was their annoying brother and friend—the very same person to bring them both to the same location.

_Head rush  
><em>This was why he played Quidditch, for the feel of his stomach dropping as he turned his broom to rush the ground, the wind whipping through his hair and the thrill of having been the one to catch that Golden Snitch.

_Monkey  
><em>The squeals of terror had both Harry and Ginny running out of their bedroom at 7am to stare in utter shock at Lily and Albus running through the small corridor of their house into the front room with a stuffed monkey close on their tail. Looking back in the direction the children came, they found young James staring at them, the satisfied grin on his face turning into a sheepish one.

_Canada  
><em>She smiled seductively at Bill, tendrils of her glorious and sparkling blonde hair escaping the confines of her hair-tie. "I'll share with you a secret." His lungs nearly collapsed as she leaned into him, her lush pink lips moving ever so slowly next to his ear. He shuddered as her warm breath hit him and Fleur whispered, "I'm from Canada."

_Basement  
><em>Of all the things Argus Filch thought he'd find in the basement of Hogwarts (which by the way, in under the dungeons of Slytherin), his soulmate was not one of them. He called her Mrs. Norris.

_Donating  
><em>"Have you ever thought of just donating your head to the Hunt, Nick?" The Gryffindor Ghost looked completely offended by this suggestion from the young Lily Potter.

_Babbity-Rabbity  
><em>Harry looked down at his red-headed little girl who was propped up in her bed with enormous pillows and Mr. Bugs tucked in next to her. "Honey, I've read that story to you every night for the past four months. Don't you think you want to hear the next story in this book?" The little girl shook her head, pigtails flying around her. The father sighed and opened the story book to "Babbity-Rabbity and her Cackling Stump".

*.*

_So? Did you have a favorite?_


End file.
